the_archangel_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dappy's Go-to Guide for 40k RP
Because I have too much time on my hands, I decided to write a small guide. HELLO NEW GENTS! I am Dapperus, your guide, liked or not, to the marvelous RP of 40k that subsides on Archangel Station! Please note this is truly optional, you don't have to listen to my ramblings if you don't want to, and personalize your own RP style. This is my opinion. GENERAL SETTING It's 40,000 years into the future, and tech still blows. You live in an Imperium wrought with religious frenzy, if you believe in anything other than our GLORIOUS God-Emperor of Mankind, you are a heretic and you must die. IF you do something that your superiors don't like, see above. Freedom of Speech is nonexistent, as is Freedom of Expression, your rights are few. You generally live in a crapsack world, where everything sucks, the food is usually PEOPLE, and the universe, and maybe even your neighbors, want you dead. UNLESS YOU'RE A NOBLE! Then life is absolutely AMAZING, forget the stuff those foolish peasants say, living is a BLAST! However, Noble or otherwise, you face many threats at any moment. From the common threat of Chaos taint causing you or your loved ones to commit loads of DELICIOUS HERESY and gibber nonsense as the Inquisition kills you and the entire city block, to the rare threat of the Tyranids (THERE IS NO SUCH CREATURE, CARRY ON CITIZEN), you have to watch yourself. Even on this station, VILE SPIES have been known to murder your coworkers. Trust nobody. In short, Xenos are bad, m'kay, and so is Chaos. GENERAL TIPS TO RP INDIVIDUAL POSITIONS Assistant- You are a Serf. Nobody likes you. Not one bit. You're only a bump above slave labor, so make yourself useful, unless you want the Commissar to brush up on his target practice. As for personality, go nuts. Head of Personnel -You are a good-ranking member of the Administratum, the Bureaucracy IN SPAAAACE. Generally, you manage papers and deal with idiocy, so Administratum members at this rank are jaded and not easy to anger. You love paperwork. Paperwork is love, paperwork is life. Bartender - No suggestions needed. Just be who you care to be, and don't give the Inquisitor alcohol poisoning lest he Exterminatus your homeworld. Chef - Usually, your job is easy. If someone dies, they're PRIME material for some meat, so raid the Morgue often. Emprah loves his children, for they cook nicely. RP as any form of personality you desire. Botanist- No suggestions, just grow things or be BLAM'd. Quartermaster - You are the TRUE HERO OF THE STATION. You manage supply lines. Generally you've been in the Munitorum for a period, so you know your supplies. RP-wise, you're usually a no-nonsense guy. Cargo Tech - No suggestions, Munitorum worker. SLAVE FOR THE QM! Shaft Miner - You usually come from the slave side of things, or even the Labor Force. Hatred of superiors and non-miners/assistants is understandable. Clown/Mime - I have nothing to say to you. DIE UNDER THE BOOTHEEL OF THE GUARD. Janitor - As with the Miners and Assistants, you're usually either slaves or Labor Force workers. See Miner. Librarian - As an Administratum Adept, you know your books. You manage them all day. RP-wise, you're a bureaucrat with a THIRST FOR KNOWLEDGE, with the option of being so hungry for knowledge you vie for forbidden texts. Eldar Spy - Welcome to the jungle. As a FILTHY ELDAR XENO, you must do anything you can to hamper the Mon'keighs' (that's the hoomans) work, and generally troll the station. But do us all a favor. Be like an actual Eldar. Manipulation, subtlety, and clever sneaking beats murdering and grand theft. If we wanted that, we'd get an Ork. RP-wise, be a condescending jerk. AND DON'T TELL ANYONE YOU'RE AN ELDAR SPY. Imperial Guard - You are the Security. Your personality is anything you care for, provided it isn't defiant or overly curious, those usually recieve BLAMmings by the Commissar. When the Commissar is around, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT NOT LOOKING BUSY OR LOYAL. He has the authority to kill you if you don't look like Guard material, or Whip you. YOU ARE EXPENDABLE. Sergeant - See Imperial Guard, only you lead other Guardsmen and are liable to be more experienced. Commissar - You are a graduate of the best schools in the Imperium, and you're SCARY. Commissars carry a lot of authority and fearsome ruthlessness about them, given they can execute Guardsmen without much reason, and you're expected to be INTIMIDATING and SCARY. For a bonus, read the Uplifting Primer for the punishments, so you don't execute a Guardsman for not being fast enough. Whippings/lashings are your go-to punishment when someone commits something not worthy of their heads being blown off. DO NOTE, THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE THIS POWER, EXECUTE AND PUNISH WITHIN REASON. Executing someone for looking at you funny is a quick ban, while executing a guardsman for defying your orders or insubordination is well within your power, though being overzealous will probably result in your service to the Emperor ending prematurely, far behind the front lines, in your sleep. Chaplain - YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON. You are the DIRECT line to the Emperor, and without you, the station would be full of heresy. It would do you best to be a damn fanatical chaplain. Even with all this, you hold ZERO authority over anyone but the Miners/assistants/Janitors, you can only suggest or threaten Excommunication. Magos - You have no heart. As a Techpriest with authoritah, you are more machine then man, only able to think programming and calculation. You have very little emotion, and you are reverent of the machines on the station. Pay pilgrimage to them, and pray to them to continue function often. Techpriest - You are a Logis without authoritah. Atmostech - See Techpriest. CMO - As the CMO, you do what is necessary to keep valuable crew alive. Slaves are expendable, Guardsmen less so. Inquisitors, Commissars and Lord Commanders are TOP PRIORITY. All medical staff - No suggestions needed. RD- As the Research Director, you are either a Mechanicus Magos Errant, or an Inquisitorial Adept. Science and progress above all! All science staff - No suggestions needed. Inquisitor - YOU ARE NUMBER ONE. You come from the Imperium's version of the FBI, and technically hold the most power. Depending on your Order, you're either hunting for aliens (Xenos), heresy/heretics (Hereticus), or Daemons (Malleus). If someone refuses your orders as long as those orders are logical, they are probably a heretic or a xeno spy. Interrogate and/or kill them good. Roboticist- See Techpriest. Bless each mech. Enforcer - YOU ARE THE LAW. As an Arbites, you are the Judge, Jury, and Executioner of the station. You are Judge Dredd. Use you powers wisely, or you will be banned forthwith. RP-wise, you are, yet again, a bit of a Judge Dredd clone. Reasons are excuses, if laws are broken, punishments are carried out regardless of the excuse. Excuses are the refuge of the weak.. Lord Commander - You own this room. You own the people in it. Lord Commanders are highly seasoned individuals, able to plan and calculate accordingly, and do what's best for the Imperium. You're usually an old soldier or a noble. Play your cards right, and your immersions will be complete! - Dapp Category:Guides